Sujet 1 00 25 01
by Amanera
Summary: Même si Mukuro pensait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose il était loin de se douter de la vérité... en ressortira-t-il indemne ? Univers semi-alternatif, perso' OOC et un peu de yaoi pour pimenter le tout
1. Prologue

Une idée me trottait dans la tête, je n'avais pas sommeil...

Personnages OOC certains plus marqués que d'autres. Univers semi-alternatif. Présence de couple(s) homosexuel(s) par la suite.

Classé M pour la suite des évènements... ça ne sera pas tout rose...

* * *

_Prologue_

Peur. Désespoir. Angoisse.

Voilà les sentiments qu'il aurait du ressentir mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il regarda les murs qu'il l'entourait, qui l'oppressait, ses murs qui ont toujours était là. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne il avait vécu entre ces quarte murs. Dans le noir le plus complet. Sans amour. Seul. Etant trop jeune pour comprendre il s'était laissé faire, étant trop jeune pour se battre il n'avait pas opposé de résistance. Il ne se souvenait plus d'_avant, _juste de maintenant. Sa seule distraction était d'écouter l'eau s'écouler le long des murs. Il posait ses mains contre la paroi rocheuse couverte de moisissure, glissante, flasque, et il recueillait le liquide aux creux de celles-ci. Puis il portait l'eau à sa bouche, l'avalait malgré son goût acide et survivait.

Il n'avait pas peur puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître autre chose, il n'y avait pas de désespoir dans son cœur, il n'y avait pas d'angoisse qui tordait son ventre, pour lui tout était normal, pour lui sa vie se résumait à cela.

Non… il y avait autre chose…. Il ne se souvenait plus de quoi…. Mais il y avait autre chose qui « égaillait » sa vie…

XxX

Il marcha dans les couloirs blancs d'un pas calme et posé alors que son esprit était en pleine impatience. Les portes, les couloirs, les personnes défilèrent devant lui sans qu'il n'y prête la moindre attention. Il n'était pas là pour discuter. Il était là pour chercher quelqu'un. Quelqu'un s'opposa à sa progression dans l'enceinte du complexe scientifique. Une balle entre les deux yeux, problème résolut. Une femme cria puis se tut. D'autre cris retentirent mais l'espace de quelques secondes seulement.

Enfin il trouva la porte qu'il cherchait. Il l'ouvrit. Une personne se tenait derrière, elle lui sourit. Elle lui indiqua la procédure à suivre. Il descendit l'escalier quatre-à-quatre. L'aire se rafraîchit considérablement et rapidement il aperçut du coin de l'œil des cristaux à la surface des parois. Il tourna à droite. Il s'arrêta, en face de lui se dressait une imposante porte mais de l'autre côté il y avait la personne qu'il était venu chercher. Il l'ouvrit sans plus tarder.

XxX

La lumière l'éblouit et les sons l'assourdirent. Il fut pris de nausée. Il se pencha en avant et vomit. Tout ses sens brûlaient. Il ferma les yeux. Il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il s'assit. Quelqu'un le prit par le bras et le tira avec lui. Il se débattit, il ne voulait pas partir, pas partir de sa maison. Les sensations furent trop fortes pour lui. Il sombra dans les ténèbres, noirceur qu'il connaissait, son foyer.

L'homme le tenait sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Il signa le registre d'un coup de main. Il prit un formulaire posé sur un petit monticule de feuilles.

_Agent :_

_Matricule :_

_Numéro du sujet :_

_Age du sujet :_

_Nom et Prénom du sujet :_

Il remplit machinalement les deux premières lignes. Il posa son « fardeau » au sol. Il l'observa attentivement et jugea qu'il devait avoir dans les huit ans. Il le retourna, face contre terre, et souleva la tunique verte qu'il portait. Au milieu de son dos était inscrit une suite de chiffre : 1.00.25. 01 qu'il marqua sur la troisième ligne. Il regarda longuement la dernière ligne. Que devait-il mettre ? Il haussa les épaules et gribouilla un nom à la va vite.

Rokudo Mukuro.

* * *

Je m'excuse pour les fautes... mais un jour j'arriverai à écrire un texte sans en faire !


	2. Chapitre 1

Il pleut, j'aime bien la pluie et vous ?

* * *

_Chapitre 1 :_

Le jour se levait doucement. Les nappes de brouillards se dissipèrent au contacte de la lumière. Un réveille sonna. Sur le cadran digital s'affichait en rouge six heures. La couverture bougea puis s'envola pour rejoindre le sol. La respiration saccadée, l'adolescent éteignit le réveil. Il se frotta le visage pour enlever toute trace de fatigue et du rêve qu'il avait fait à moins que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar mais il ne s'en rappelait déjà plus. Il s'étira. Le haut de son pyjama se souleva révélant ainsi un torse finement musclé. Il bailla. Il resta allonger encore quelques instants mais l'odeur du petit déjeuné ranima sa faim endormie pour la nuit. Il se leva tant bien que mal. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre, il s'arrêta devant le petit miroir fixé au dessus de son bureau. Il remit comme il le pouvait ses cheveux bleus mais persistaient quelques mèches au sommet de son crâne, cela lui donnait une coupe de cheveux semblable à un ananas. Il prit le cache-œil qui traînait dans la poubelle au pied du bureau. Il attacha les ficelles rapidement. Maintenant il pouvait descendre. Les lattes de bois craquèrent lors de son passage. Et pleinement réveillé il entra dans la cuisine où n'attendaient plus que lui la table où reposaient croissants chauds, pain frai, confiture, patte à tartiner, café et chocolat. Il s'approcha doucement de sa mère qui ne l'avait pas entendu.  
- Tu cuisines quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
Elle sursauta et une main sur le cœur elle lui sourit puis un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
- Tu m'as fait peur sale garnement ! Ne fait pas la moue, cela gâche ton joli visage.  
Il n'aimait pas qu'on le traite encore comme un enfant mais il lui pardonnait tout le temps, à elle.  
- Alors ?  
- C'est un secret ! répondit-elle fièrement, mais il voyait cacher dans l'évier un petit paquet enveloppé de papier cadeau.  
- Si c'est un secret alors…  
Il recula, l'aire de battre en retraite. Il tira une chaise de la table et s'y assit. De sa position il pouvait voir sa mère de trois-quarts. Elle chantonnait une chanson connue que d'elle seule. Il avait une fois tenté de la chanter, une seule fois, sa mère s'était emportée sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Elle avait des cheveux mi-long attachés en une queue de cheval à la base de sa nuque mais dont l'élastique descendait indéniablement, il sourit amusé, d'ici quelques minutes il tomberait au sol. Il porta son bol de chocolat mélangé à du café à ses lèvres. Il but avidement la boisson, lorsqu'il reposa le bol, l'élastique de sa mère était tombé. Ces cheveux à présent détachés frôlaient ses maigres épaules. Elle était fine, comme toute la famille, mais quand elle était plus jeune elle avait été envoyé dans un centre spécial pour anorexique du moins de ce que ses grands-parents consentaient à lui dire. Jamais très bavards eux. De vieux aigris qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose que leur fille ou lui-même meure. Il ne comprenait pas leurs rancunes ; sans doute à cause de ses cheveux bleus dû à une mutation génétique qui faisait tâche au sein de la famille ? Mais bon après tout il s'en fichait un peu, ce n'était pas ses grands-parents qui allaient l'empêcher de vivre sa vie. Il grignota une biscotte le regard dans le vide. Sa mère découpait un morceau de viande, sans doute le repas de ce soir. Mais il était bien trop gros pour eux deux…  
- Papa revient aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il, un brin inquiet.  
Elle se retourna, son tablier orange virevolta en même temps que sa jupe verte. Un sourire illuminait son visage. Elle hocha la tête.  
Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne le montrerait jamais mais il avait peur de lui ou plutôt il y avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas être dans la même pièce que lui, comme si de vieux souvenirs douloureux remontaient à la surface. Il feint une mine heureuse. Il se leva pour aller se préparer, c'était la rentrée des classes, il ne fallait pas être en retard même si il allait sécher les cours le reste de la journée.  
- Ah Muku-chan !  
Il grimaça, priant tout les dieux que personne d'autre ne l'ait entendu. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas bondissant et dépose dans ses mains le petit paquet qu'elle avait « caché » dans l'évier.  
- C'est ton père qui l'a envoyé, il vient juste d'arrivé. Comme il était à l'étranger le colis à mis du temps à arriver.  
Métier de son père : militaire. Mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas uniquement cela.  
- Ah ! Je me demande ce que c'est !  
Il le savait, ce que contenait le colis, toujours la même chose.  
- Aller ouvre-le !  
Elle frappait des mains comme un enfant. Elle était adorable. Il passa son doigt sous un plis du papier et d'une main experte le déballa en une vitesse record. Dénudé de son enveloppe rouge il ne restait que la boite blanche en carton. Sans plus attendre il l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouver un cache-œil noir -cuire sans doute- avec une tête de mort en argent, à côté il y avait un petit anneau en argent lui aussi. Haut de trois centimètres et d'un diamètre de un et demi, il lui servirait à attacher ses cheveux, autre « manie » de la famille. Le cache-œil… une manière à lui de s'excuser d'après sa mère. S'excuser de quoi ? avait-il envie de crier. De lui avoir perforé l'œil droit accidentellement ?! De l'avoir rendu borne de ce même œil ?! Que les médecins même après l'opération n'avait pas réussit à enlever la couleur rouge sang qui l'englobait ? D'avoir fait ça à son gosse de cinq ans ?! Ce n'était pas un « accident » que l'on pouvait faire accidentellement.  
On sonna à la porte. Sa mère s'y précipita, l'embrassant juste sur le front avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Elle laissa tout à sa place, la viande sur le rebord de l'évier, la casserole d'eau sur la gazinière allumée, et la table sur laquelle se trouvait encore les restes du petit déjeuné. Normalement elle s'occupait du repas et du rangement mais pas ce jour-ci visiblement pas. Il soupira, heureusement qu'il s'était levé plutôt. Il posa son présent sur une étagère et s'en occupa.  
Outre ses anciens problèmes d'anorexie il y avait aussi une tendance très forte chez sa mère à commencer une chose puis d'abandonner sans raison apparente en plein milieux pour faire autre chose, jusqu'à oublier ce qu'elle faisait précédemment. Il entendit le son de sa voix, elle parlait avec la voisine.  
- Cette vieille bourrique, marmonna-t-il.  
Une fois son travail fini il remonta se préparer. Il passa devant l'entrée où sa mère se tenait quelques instants au par avant, elle était sortie laissant la porte grande ouverte. Il alla la fermer. Dehors le Soleil le regardait de son œil jaune, mais il faisait encore bien froid pour un mois d'avril. La pelouse qui s'étendait de par et d'autre du perron était recouverte de la rosée du matin. Il rentra rapidement à l'intérieur, au chaud. Il avait pu voir quelques cristaux de glace se former sur l'herbe verte. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, il serait en retard. Il enfila rapidement son débardeur noir, un pull de la même couleur puis enfin sa veste kaki qui lui rappelait affreusement les vêtements de son paternel ainsi que le pantalon de la même couleur sans avoir mis avant un autre d'une couleur plus sombre. Il s'approcha du miroir armé d'un peigne. Il défit son cache-œil et entreprit une nouvelle fois de se peigner. Il rassembla ses longs cheveux bleus dans sa main droite et de la gauche il enferma soigneusement le tout avec la pince que son charmant père venait de lui envoyer. Il attrapa rageusement son nouveau cache-œil et le mit. Dans le même état d'esprit il s'empara de son sac qui ne contenait que deux-trois feuilles de papier, un crayon de papier et une gomme.

XxX

Il traversa les rues de Namimori d'une traite. A l'approche du lycée il ralentit la cadence. Il sortit son portable de sa poche. Le cadrant lumineux indiquait huit heures. Il s'arrêta brusquement, sa toilette… il avait oublié de faire sa toilette…. Il baissa la tête, dépité. Il se remit en marche, de toute façon il ne viendrait que pour la première heure alors bon…  
Lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée, tout les élèves avaient déjà rejoins leur salle respective. Il se dirigea naturellement vers l'accueil.  
- Huit heures trente… tu fais des progrès ! dit la vieille derrière son bureau. Avant c'était neuf heures, elle sortit d'un des tiroirs une bouteille de saké et lui versa une petite coupelle, tiens ! La prochaine fois il serra huit heures vingt ! Je sais que tu peux le faire !  
- Merci….  
Il s'était arrêté en chemin pour acheter une nouvelle paire de rangers. Elles lui avaient fait du charme…  
Il tendit le bras pour prendre la coupelle et but le contenu en une gorgée.  
- Kufufu quelle salle ?  
- Kufufu salle 302.  
- Mon rire est souvent copié mais jamais égalé !  
- J'arrêterais quand tu arriveras à l'heure. Aller cours un peu que je vois ton joli fessier !  
- Harcèlement sexuel !  
- Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit n'hésites pas !  
Il se retourna, la laissant avec ses plantes vertes et ses papiers. Il avançait comme un fantôme dans le bâtiment. Depuis longtemps déjà le corps enseignants c'était fait une raison à son cas, il venait au gré de ses envies, normalement n'importe quel élève serrait heureux de pouvoir se laisser aller sans que sa famille soit au courant sauf qu'il trouvait qu'ils avaient abandonné un peu trop rapidement. Comme si depuis le départ quelqu'un leur avait dit quelque chose. La seule personne du lycée qui se préoccupait un temps soit peu de lui était la dame de l'accueil. Il passait toujours par ici même si pour les retards il devait y avoir une personne qui devait s'en occuper spécialement, mais il n'avait jamais cherché… Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il était venu la voir, il s'était perdu mais bien évidemment il ne l'avouerait jamais.  
Elle était assise derrière le même bureau, elle était en pleine lecture. Elle avait deux mèches grises qui encadrait son visage le reste était enfermé dans un chignon serré, des lunettes rouges reposaient sur son nez fin. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu elle avait fermé brusquement son livre comme si elle avait peur qu'il lise les lignes. Elle avait des rougeurs aux joues, un sourire en coin et des yeux pétillants de malice. Elle l'avait détaillé de la tête aux pieds, il s'était presque senti gêné.  
- Un petit seme…. avait-elle murmuré.  
Il avait songé à chercher la signification de ce mot mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu se lécher les lèvres avidement, il avait un peu pris peur à ce qu'il trouverai à cette page du dictionnaire.  
Il ne lui avait jamais demandé son âge, elle ne semblait pas très âgée malgré ses cheveux grisonnant mais il se plaisait à l'appeler la « vieille ».  
Son « règne » commença alors. Tout le monde le connaissait, personne n'osait s'approcher de lui de peur. Certain le considérer comme un monstre probablement à cause de son rire peu commun qui reflétait une part de sadisme. Et aussi à cause de la fois où il avait disséqué une souris vivante, pour ça défense il avait prétexté que endormie il avait cru qu'elle avait trépassé comme les autres, avant son arrivée dans sa main…  
Il arborait constamment un petit sourire nullement prometteur d'une bonne rigolade. Mais à la maison il se comportait comme n'importe quel enfant modèle, pratiquement. Sa mère n'était au courant de rien, son père non plus. Il aurait pu commettre un meurtre il y avait de très grande chance que personne ne l'accuse et que personne ne fasse quoi que se soit. Plus il avait avancé dans son cursus scolaire plus il pensait que quelqu'un les manipulait, le manipulait. Il détestait ça. C'était lui qui devait se trouvait à la place du joueur et non du vulgaire pion.  
Il gravit les étages la tête encombrée de sombres pensées. Ses talonnettes claquèrent sur le sol, le son accompagna la mélodie des murmures provenant des salles de classe. Il leva les yeux et vit le petit panonceau indiquant la salle 302. Il fit coulisser la porte. Le professeur interrompit son « discours« . Il lui indiqua une chaise vide au fond. Alors qu'il s'était retourné pour fermer la porte le professeur lui dit :  
- Tu peux laisser ouvert, un nouvel élève devrait arrivé incessamment sous peu.  
Il haussa un sourcil surpris. C'était rare un nouvel élève. Il regarda le professeur comme pour avoir un complément d'information.  
- Ah te voilà !  
Son corps se tendit. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Son œil droit le picota puis le brûla. Il y porta sa main. Il se tourna. Le nouvel élève se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
- Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard sensei, je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
Mukuro déglutina.


	3. Chapter 2

B'jour la compagnie ! Comme il y a du brouillard je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui...très logique en effet...

Merci pour les reviews ! Elles font plaisir !

* * *

Si il avait bien une chose qu'il ne réfuterait jamais c'était bien son humanité. Cette chose qui permettait même à l'homme le plus sanguinaire de voir un jour ou l'autre sa résolution fléchir. Mukuro pouvait se définir comme étant un garçon arrogant et provocateur, mais seulement pour ceux qui le ne connaissait pas. Pour sa mère il était l'enfant que tout le monde souhaiterait avoir, gentil, attentionné et altruiste ; pour son père il serait l'ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu -sentiment non réciproque- et pour finir la dame de l'accueil un parfait personnage d'une de ces histoires milésiennes qu'elle raffolait. Son attitude, sa manière de parler, tout changeait en fonction de la personne avec qui il était.

En cet instant il avait peur.

Il regardait avec émerveillement mêlé avec de la crainte son nouveau camarade de classe. Il dégageait une aura de supériorité... Il était plongé par ses grands yeux chocolat aux reflets ambrés, ses cheveux bruns clairs indomptés s'élevaient en pique de par et d'autre de sa tête. Ses fines lèvres rosées s'ouvraient pour laisser apercevoir ses dents blanches. On aurait un top-modèle.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il cette peur ? Pourquoi son corps restait-il paralysé ? Pourquoi…. Pourquoi…. Le même sentiment d'avec son paternel….

Il passa devant lui, le laissant dans son état de statue. Déjà plusieurs voix s'entendaient, féminines majoritairement. Mukuro aurait juré voir des cœurs à la place des yeux de la gente féminine. Tsunayoshi glissa un bout de papier dans sa poche. Il sursauta de surprise. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux marron lire son âme. Il respira lorsque le contacte oculaire fut rompu, c'était seulement maintenant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait gardé son souffle jusqu'à présent.

- Kufufu... cette année promet d'être intéressante Tsunayoshi-kun...murmura-t-il.

Il s'assit à sa place habituelle au fond, et après que sa présentation fut finie Tsunayoshi s'assit sur la chaise vide qui était à la gauche de la sienne. Mukuro sorti ses affaires ainsi que le petit bout de papier mis dans sa poche quelques instants au par avant.

_Tu peux m'appeler Tsuna_

Il venait de le dire devant tout la classe, alors pourquoi se répétait-il ?

_Je sais qui tu es..._

Son corps se figea une seconde fois. De son unique œil il le regarda. Il sursauta. Lui aussi le regardait.

- Cela te plait-il autant de m'observer ? demanda-t-il

Mukuro froissa la feuille de papier.

- Rokudo Mukuro... on va bien s'entendre tout les deux.…

XxX

La cloche sonna. Il était libre. Il ramassa en toute vitesse ses affaires et sortit, courant presque. Il alla dans les toilettes abandonnés du troisième étage. Là-bas il enleva son cache-œil et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Son œil lui faisait souffrir. Il releva la tête et, dans le miroir dont les moisissures recouvraient en grande partit, il vit son œil pleurait du sang. Le liquide coulait le long de sa joue puis alla se cacher dans les plis de son uniforme. Il serra tellement fort les bords de l'évier que celui-ci se fendilla. Il prit du papier toilette et entreprit de se laver le visage.

Il aimait bien venir se réfugier dans ses toilettes. Personne ne venait depuis qu'il y eu un meurtre il y a plusieurs décennies déjà. Une sombre affaire. Viol et meurtre. Une adolescente si ses souvenirs étaient exacte. Elle devait avoir le même âge que lui à savoir dans les dix-sept ans. C'était sa mère qui lui avait raconté ce drame. Elle-même était trop jeune mais c'était une de ses sempais qui lui avait dit dans les moindres détails, son père était dans la police elle avait ainsi eu un accès au dossier. Ses agresseurs, ils étaient plusieurs, avaient pris à par la jeune fille puis l'avaient emmenée au troisième étage. Elle s'était laissée faire, c'était des amis à elle. Seulement cela avait mal tourné. Les agresseurs n'avaient rien révélés sur la façon dont ils s'étaient pris mais la fille avait eu l'utérus déchiré, arraché, la poitrine lacéré puis ouverte avec un fragment de miroir brisé par la rencontre de sa tête avec celui-ci, elle s'était vidée de son sang, ils avaient aussi pris soin de lui enfoncer un vibromasseur dans le cul pendant qu'elle agonisait, menottée à un radiateur... Ils n'avaient aussi jamais révélé les raisons de leur acte.  
Plus personne ne venait. Il avait même été question de détruire cette partie de l'établissement. Son besoin de se réfugier ici avait rajouté une ligne à son CV. Mais il avait besoin de sentir la détresse et l'agonie qui avaient empreint les murs comme si il retrouvait un foyer chaleureux qu'il avait quitté dans son enfance.

Il se sentait perturber par les évènements. L'heure s'était déroulé normalement, presque. Il ne voulait plus penser à ce type. Il savait qui il était… mais lui savait-il seulement ? Encore un bourge qui voulait semer la zizanie dans son esprit. Du bruit, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il découvrit avec stupéfaction Tsunayoshi.

- Je suis Rokudo, Rokudo Mukuro, fils de Nana Rokudo et de Iemitsu Rokudo ! Rien de plus rien de moins ! Maintenant dégage ! lui cria-t-il.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Pourquoi avait-il se besoin si pressant de le dire ?  
Tsunayoshi s'avança lentement, marchant sur des débris aux sol, écartant d'autres. Il ne disait rien, juste un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel état ?

Il avait penché la tête sur le côté, deux doigts devant sa bouche, comme pour réfléchir.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il répétait inlassablement cette même question.

- Sujet…

Mukuro empoigna son cache-œil et sortit de la salle en bousculant Tsunayoshi. Alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers celui-ci le rattrapait, il lui attrapa le bras. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

- Sujet numéro 1.00.25. 01.…

Puis il le lâcha et rebroussa chemin dans les étages supérieurs. Sans rien dire de plus. Mukuro s'adossa contre le mur derrière lui.

XxX

Il marcha sans regarder où il aller, son corps le savait. Il dépassa les habitations et s'enfonça dans les bois bordant Namimori. L'herbe craqua sous ses semelles, certains animaux s'enfuir à son approche mais d'autres, habitués de sa présence, vinrent le voir. Le calme s'empara de lui dès les premiers dans la forêt. Il continua à marcher durant deux heures. Au bout de ce temps écoulé il aperçut entre les branches des arbres le petit coin d'eau qu'il recherchait. Il était trop grand et profond pour être une simple flaque d'eau mais trop petit pour avoir l'appellation d'étang. Il se remplissait en fonction de la pluie, aucun cours d'eau ne l'alimentait. Il était dans une clairière, les branches dénudées de toute feuille s'élevaient et s'entrecroisaient juste au dessus afin de former une voûte protectrice. L'eau était limpide et l'on pouvait voir le fond comme si il n'y avait rien entre celui-ci et nous.

Mukuro déposa son sac contre un rocher et commença à se déshabiller. Il enleva une à une chacune de ses couches et plia consciencieusement ses affaires qu'il déposa sur le même rocher. L'aire froid lui mordit la peau. Il relâcha ses cheveux de leur étreinte argentée. Le vent souffla et lui obstrua la vue par des mèches bleutées. Il sortit un chouchou et attacha ses cheveux au sommet de son crâne en un chignon prêt à se défaire d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il glissa un pied dans l'eau glacial. L'onde remua l'eau, forma des petites vagues. Il y mit son deuxième pied et rapidement le reste de son corps suivit. Un oiseau voleta mais, sans doute pris de fatigue, se posa sur une branche et observa de son œil noir Mukuro nageant. Il faisait bien attention à ce que aucune goutte d'eau ne touche ses cheveux. Sa mère serrait alors qu'il était venu ici. Elle avait un don naturel.

Ils étaient une fois promené dans les bois, en famille, lorsqu'il devait avoir dans les dix ans. C'était un jour d'hiver, la glace c'était formé à la surface de « l'étang ». Lui et son père avait alors voulu patiner. La glace se fissura puis céda. Il avait faillit se noyer ce jour-là. A croire qu'à chaque fois qu'il était avec son père il risquait sa vie. Des « accidents », il y en avait eu plein avec lui. Depuis ce jour sa mère avait refusé catégoriquement qu'il y retourne, même maintenant.

Le Soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Il devait retourner chez lui. Il sortit de l'eau non sans avoir encore nagé quelques minutes de plus. Il prit la serviette qu'il avait spécialement ramené et s'essuya. Une fois finie il s'habilla à nouveau et fit le chemin inverse.  
C'était un autre endroit auquel qu'il aimait venir. Il y avait personne aussi. Il aimait nager et s'entraîner. s'entraîner à combattre et à… autre chose…. C'était un secret entre lui et la forêt. Généralement il partait tôt le matin ou après la première heure de cour, sur le chemin il se concoctait le programme de la journée et il y restait jusqu'au soir. Combat rapproché, moyen-distance et longue distance. Avec les poings ou avec les armes. Il préférait le combat moyen-distance avec arme. Il s'entraînait sans personne comme si le programme lui avait été inculqué depuis la naissance. Il avait besoin de ça.

XxX

Il regarda sa montre. Vingt heures. En retard, c'était la première fois quand son père était là. Il tâchait de faire plaisir à sa mère, pas cette fois-ci. Il s'engagea dans la rue. Les lumières allumées éclairaient d'un halo jaune l'entrée. Il inséra la clé dans la serrure mais ne la tourna pas. Il hésitait. Elle tourna d'elle-même. Sa mère était derrière, lui souriant.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda une voix grave.

Mukuro entra, il enleva ses chaussures puis alla dans le salon.

- B'jour…

Son père était affalé sur son fauteuil, une bière à la main, la télécommande de la télévision dans l'autre. Un paquet de chips reposait sur ses cuisses.

- Fiston ! Viens faire un câlin à ton papa chéri !

Et il joignit la parole au geste. Iematsu se leva, le sourire aux lèvres, tenant toujours aussi fermement la télécommande et la bière, il prit son fils dans ses bras. Mukuro pouvait sentir l'odeur du tabac ainsi que l'alcool, il avait bu bien plus qu'une simple bière. Il était encore vêtu de son uniforme, il devait être arrivé récemment.

- Heu… tu m'étouffes un peu là…

- Haha haha ! Allons fais pas ta chochotte ! Soit un vrai homme ! Ca fait combien de temps hein ?

- Trois mois, chérie.

C'était sa mère qui venait de parler. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle avait mis son tablier, le même que ce matin.

- Va te laver les mains, on passe à table.

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, le sourire aux lèvres. Son père consentit à le relâcher mais pas sans avoir tapoté la tête de « son grand garçon ». C'était la bouche toujours close qu'il monta au premier. Il passa devant sa chambre où il déposa ses affaires puis il alla dans la salle de bain. Il avançait dans le petit couloir, ses pieds foulaient le parquet qui grinçait. A sa droite il y avait une pièce, ses parents lui avaient interdit d'y entrer, il en avait fait fi. Chaque jour sa curiosité avait grandit pour cette porte fermée qu'il n'avait jamais vu ouverte. Un jour il avait craqué et il l'avait ouvert ou plutôt il avait crocheté la serrure. Malheureusement pour lui la pièce avait été vidé juste avant son passage. Vide, elle avait été entièrement vidé, elle aurait put être aussi vide depuis le début, mais il avait vu les marques au sol, aux murs indiquant la présence de meuble. Et, alors qu'il avait refermé la porte, il avait remarqué un petit bout de papier coincé entre les lattes du parquet.

Mukuro ouvrit distraitement la porte de la salle de bain. Il se recoiffa vite fait et se lava les mains comme l'avait demandé sa mère. Il se fixa quelques instants son reflet. Il se positionna de trois-quarts face à celui-ci puis souleva son t-shirt. Il arrivait juste à voir le commencement de la suite de chiffre qui était tatoué, le reste n'était pas visible dans cette position. Encore un « accident », il eut un sourire narquois. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient inventés ses parents déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, juste une histoire bancale, comme d'habitude. Sa mère le héla, le repas était servit.

_Comment peut-il être au courant pour ça ?!_

Personne ne l'était à par ses parents, il n'allait jamais en cours de sport, jamais à la piscine ou alors il n'y avait personne, il se repassait rapidement chaque moment où son dos aurait pu être vu mais à moins qu'il soit épié même durant son sommeil il était impossible pour Tsunayoshi de le savoir.

_Tsuna_

XxX

Le diner se passa paisiblement. Iematsu raconta son travail sur le terrain, Mukuro ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Le voir heureux faisait comme un contraste frappant pour lui entre l'homme qu'il se prétendait être et celui qu'il était vraiment. Il fixait les rideaux beiges, et la conversation l'enchantait tellement qu'il c'était mis à compter les petits trous qui parsemaient le tissu. Ses parents parlaient de tout et de rien, les aiguilles de la montre bougeaient lentement. Il jouait avec son couteau -il avait déjà fini son comptage de trous depuis une dizaine de minutes- quand son père s'intéressa à lui.

- Alors fiston, comment ça se passe à l'école ?

_Muhh, je sèche les cours, je terrifie une bonne partie de l'établissement élèves et corps enseignant, les profs ne disent rien, ils me mettent des notes respectables alors que je ne fais pas les contrôles…_

- Bien.

- Tu sais une fois dans ta vie il faudra bien que tu fasses une phrase de plus de deux mots !

- Muku-chan, et si tu nous parles de ta journée ?

Sa mère utilisa ses yeux de chien battue qu'elle réservait généralement qu'aux commerçants pour payer moins chère. Il constata à quel point cette technique était redoutable. Il regarda son assiette. Il voulait partir.

- Il y a un nouvel élève dans la classe…

- Oh vraiment ? Et il est comment ? Gentil ? Intelligent ?

- Voyons Nana !

Nana gloussa comme une étudiante.

- Pardon chéri.

- Muh je ne sais pas…

Pas net, aurait été le bon mot.

- Et il s'appelle comment ? demanda son père.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, sa langue claqua au palet comme lorsqu'on annonce quelque chose à l'autre pour voir sa réaction sur le sujet.

Sa mère sursauta légèrement, son père lâcha ses couverts.

- Quel nom intéressant, comme l'empereur… dit son paternel, le visage crispé.

_C'est votre réaction qui est intéressante…_

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Non, répondirent-ils en cœur.

_Menteurs…_

Son père savait quelque chose, c'était indéniable ; sa mère c'était plus comme si ce nom évoquait un vague souvenir du passé.

_Que me cachez-vous, mes chers parents ?_

* * *

_Voili voilou c'est tout por cette fois, comme ce chap' a été commencé avant la publication j'ai pu le finir assez "rapidement" donc pour les suivants ils prendrons sans doute plus de temps. _


	4. Chapitre 3

Il neige... ou il pleut ? En tout cas il fait froid...

Merci pour les reviews :3 Elles me font plaisir ^^

Ma petit AoiHane -qui s'occupe désormais la lourde tâche de corriger mes fautes- a réussit à, donc corriger mes fautes ^^, en un laps de temps record alors qu'elle est malade, on l'applaudit bien chaleureusement ^-^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 3 :_

Il alluma son ordinateur portable et le posa sur son lit. Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir, les rideaux fermés, la lumière éteinte, seule celle de l'écran éclairait faiblement la pièce. Ses parents étaient encore en bas, discutant. Après le dessert il était monté directement, il avait prétexté des devoirs à faire. Dans son dos il avait senti la mine triste de sa mère. Pendant que l'ordi démarrait, Mukuro se déshabilla, ses vêtements tombèrent à ses pieds et formèrent un petit tas qu'il laissa au sol, un unique boxer mauve restait encore sur sa peau. Il ressemblait à un fantôme sous la lumière de l'écran, ses muscles finement ciselés roulaient sous sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements. Il chercha sur son bureau le chargeur de l'ordi, il y resterait sans doute longtemps, il mit une dizaine de minutes avant de mettre la main dessus, l'obscurité de la chambre n'aidant pas les recherches mais il ne voulait pas allumer la lumière, il préférait cette atmosphère. Les voix de ses parents lui parvenaient en de faibles chuchotements qui se perdaient dans le vrombissement étouffé de l'ordinateur. Il brancha le chargeur et monta sur son lit qui grinça légèrement. Il ouvrit une page internet, ses doigts restèrent en suspend au dessus du clavier. Il hésita une fraction de seconde puis tapa Sawada Tsunayoshi dans le moteur de recherche. A cette époque personne ne pouvait échapper à la toile informatique, il trouverait quelques informations sur lui ; pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas. Il essaya plusieurs combinaisons de mots mais il tombait toujours sur Tsunayoshi Tokugawa, l'empereur. Il cliqua par curiosité sur un site historique. Empereur et shogun sont deux termes qui étaient facilement confondu, le shogun représentait le chef des armées et il n'était pas rare que celui-ci usurpe le trône impériale, Tsunayoshi était le 5e shogun durant l'époque Edo dit aussi… Tokugawa ?

_Tiens des usurpateurs._

A moins d'avoir rajeuni de trois siècles et quelques années, maigri, fait une opération chirurgical, il était totalement impossible que ces deux personnes soient les même, de plus il ne voyait pas l'adolescent promulguer des lois concernant la protection des animaux et plus particulièrement des chiens. Pourquoi les chiens ? Mukuro se frotta l'arête du nez, ses géniteurs s'étaient couchés voilà près d'une heure ou plutôt cinq minutes depuis que les bruits des ressorts grinçant de leur chambre s'étaient tus. Il regarda l'heure indiquée sur la barre des tâches. Trois heures qu'il creusait dans le monde virtuel. Et aussi exceptionnel que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait rien trouvé, c'était impossible. Son nom devait être mentionner quelque part. Il pouvait s'introduire dans les archives de la préfecture mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force sur le moment. Sa tête s'enfonça dans son oreiller, la chaleur de l'ordinateur lui brûlait presque les parties génitales mais il ne s'en souciait pas outre mesure. Soudainement il se redressa. Ses doigts pianotèrent rapidement sur les touches. Tsunayoshi Dokuro. Contrairement aux recherches d'avant, aucun Tsunayoshi Tokugawa n'apparaissait. Il y avait juste un lien. Un unique lien, celui d'un journal.

_Etrange…_

Il cliqua. C'était un ancien article de journal, écrit il y a une dizaine d'année. Le Namimori news, le 15 octobre. Il le lut en diagonal puis, arrivé à la fin, il reprit depuis le début, en lisant correctement cette fois-ci. Il y avait une dizaine d'année un accident de voiture s'était produit impliquant une famille dont le fils unique était mort suite à ses blessures, le gamin avait fêté ses quinze bougies le jour précédent le drame. Les parents ? Iematsu et Nana. Leur nom ? Sawada. La photo complétant l'article ? Ses parents à lui, en un peu plus jeune, devant sa maison. Le gamin ? Le même Tsunayoshi Sawada qui était arrivé dans son lycée. Il fouilla la page du regard… Le mot Dokuro n'apparaissait nulle part… Il retourna en arrière, il était troublé par sa… découverte ? L'écran afficha le célèbre **404 error not found**. L'écran se brouilla. L'ordi s'éteignit dans un bip sonore. Mukuro le regarda, interdit, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

_C'est quoi ce merdier ?!_

XxX

Sa main glissa le long de son dos dénudé. La chair lisse et douce frémit sous les caresses. Le dos s'arqua lorsque la main descendit encore plus bas. Ses baisés passionnés enflammaient son corps et son esprit, mais il restait concentré sur sa tâche. Il grogna. Il repoussa les tentatives mais il ne résista pas longtemps. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent, il se laissa aller. Plaqué contre le matelas, l'autre le dominait. Son souffle chaud dans le creux de sa nuque l'excitait au plus au point. Cependant il devait tenir encore deux minutes juste le temps de…

- Muhh laisse-moi finir.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu t'intéresses plus à lui qu'à moi.

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- J'ose espérer.

- Maintenant lâche-moi.

- Que des ordres pour une créature si frêle…

Il regarda l'écran et les nombreuses fenêtres ouvertes.

- Fais attention, un réveil trop brusque risque de tout compromettre.

- J'aime le risque. Après tout je suis toujours là, non ?

Il soutenait son regard, le mettant au défis de le contredire. L'ambre face à l'onyx. Le tueur à gage numéro un face à l'adolescent, mais en était-ce seulement un ? Légèrement mis en rogne par le refus de son amant, le tueur professionnel le délaissa pour une tasse de café qu'il but, accoudé au plan de travail de la cuisine qui donnait directement sur leur chambre. De là il avait une vision global de la pièce, il voyait son compagnon recouvert d'une couverture brune lui gâchant la vue de son corps nu. Le café chaud lui brûla les papilles mais il le buvait quand même. Le son des touches du clavier de l'ordi s'enfonçant sous les doigts du plus jeune l'énervait, pourquoi c'était pas lui sous ses doigts ?

Une voiture passa dans la rue, ses fars éclairèrent un cours instant l'appartement puis le plongea de nouveau dans un voile sombre. Ses yeux étaient habitués à l'obscurité, son travail ne lui laissait guère le choix si il voulait être le premier, il ne comptait plus de nombre de personnes décédées sous l'une de ses balles la nuit. Il ne tuait que pour le travail et quand sa propre vie était menacée mais, peut être, que cette fois-ci il ferait une exception, pas pour la personne à qui son amour piratait gentiment l'ordinateur, mais pour l'autre, il reconnaissait sa force et vice versa.

_Hibari Kyoya…_

Il l'entendit se retourner sur le matelas, la couverture avait entièrement glissé sur le sol. Il voyait ses cheveux bruns et ébouriffés encadrer son visage et souligner ses yeux ambres, ses lèvres pulpeuses entrouvertes… ajouté à la position quelque peu indécente pour son plus grand bonheur, Tsunayoshi apparaissait sous ses yeux comme un appel au viol ; comme une publicité lumineuse sur la route 66 une pleine nuit d'hiver attire votre regard. A la naissance de son cou, et caché par les mèches de cheveux rebelles, était inscrit dans sa chaire un tatouage qui descendait jusqu'entres ses omoplates. 1. 00. 10. 01.

Il reposa sa tasse vide. Il devrait attendre avant de le tuer, malheureusement, et puis ce n'était que de temps à autres. Il sentit ses bras se refermer contre son torse, sa tête reposait sur son épaule.

- J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui, l'entendit-il murmurer à son oreille.

Il avait été plongé dans le côté sombre du monde depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Et, un jour, s'était-il promis, il verrait à nouveau de l'innocence dans ce regard ambré. Il lui embrassa les doigts, se retourna et introduisit les siens dans la bouche de Tsuna qui les lécha avidement. Il les retira et se colla à lui, il l'embrasa sans retenu puis à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Un jour, il lui enlèverait ce tatouage, ces chaînes qui emprisonnaient son cher Tsuna.

- Reborn…

Il grogna.

- Je t'aime.

Il enfouit son nez dans le creux de son épaule.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il.

Il n'aimait pas tout ce qui était niaiserie, dégoulinant d'amour, rose bonbon et autre, il trouvait que les hommes qui s'abaissaient à cela n'était que des femmelettes, cependant il ne faisait qu'une seule et unique exception pour l'être qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Si une personne lui avait dit un jour que lui, le grand Reborn, sans cœur et état d'âme ferait de même, il aurait tué cette personne d'une balle entre les deux yeux pour de telles calomnies… Il n'y avait que pour lui qu'il montrait ce côté de sa personnalité. Il n'y avait que pour lui qu'il s'autorisait à être aussi « stupide » – comme disait le proverbe « l'amour rend stupide » ; ou bien était-ce aveugle, idiot… ?

XxX

Il regarda le bâtiment en face de lui. Une grande tour de verre et de fer comme il s'en faisait tant de nos jours. Le temps était chaud, l'humidité rendait l'air étouffant. Les rayons du Soleil frappaient de façon oblique les parois vitrées, elles l'éblouissaient. Il voyait se refléter le Soleil mourant qui se trouvait derrière lui. Le Soleil ne serait pas le seul à rejoindre la nuit sombre. Il passa un doigt dans son col pour l'élargir et défit par la même occasion sa cravate. Il cala son sabre entre ses omoplates, le savoir ici le rassurait, savoir son poids être toujours le même le rendait confiant, il n'était pas fissuré ou brisé. Son compagnon s'agitait dans tout les sens, il ne tenait plus en place. Il respira une bouffe de fumée de sa cigarette puis l'écrasa rageusement sur le bitume.

_Une tour de verre dans un centre historique, ils ne respectent vraiment plus rien._

C'était une petite ville médiéval d'Italie du Nord où la lumière se perdait dans les dédales des rues, la chaleur de l'été rendait toute sortie impossible au delà de certaines heure, où les semelles des chaussures ne rencontraient rien d'autre de le sable ocre et les pavés fendillés, les villageois se retrouvaient autour du puits de la grande place pour les fêtes ou le marché…

_Mais ça c'était avant..._

Puis les grands diplomates étaient venus, suivis des nombreuses foules, puis de fil en aiguille la petite ville grandit, se modernisa et perdit son charme d'autant. Maintenant à la place des petites maisons se dressaient des immeubles. La petite ville avait perdu son âme. Il devait être quatre heure de l'après-midi, personne ne traînait dans ce quartier à cette heure-ci, les jeunes étaient à l'école, les parents au travail. Il y avait bien sûr quelques personnes qui se promenaient ici et là. Seulement eux deux contrastaient autant que la tour. Peut être était-ce dû à leur posture ? À leur façon de s'exprimer ? Ou bien le fait que l'un avait une épée dans le dos et l'autre des dynamites à la ceinture ? Mais les passants n'étaient pas assez près pour le remarquer.  
Un téléphone sonna. L'adolescent à la dynamite, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans, le sortit de la poche arrière de son jeans qui semblait trouver les hanches de son "porteur" trop maigre et préférer ses genoux. Il ne regarda pas le numéro, ils savaient tous les deux qui c'était. Il décrocha, la conversation ne dura qu'une minute. Il regarda le bretteur, hocha la tête. La fête allait commencer…

Les têtes volèrent. Les escaliers de transformèrent en cascades de sang parsemées de cadavres. Il avait le goût du métal typique au sang dans sa bouche. Il essuya calmement sa lame, puis s'approcha de la cible, les autres n'étaient que des dommages collatéraux. La pointe sur le ventre de l'homme, ses yeux le transperçaient, ils étaient vide et froid.

- Sayonara monsieur le premier ministre italien.

Il y eut un cri, puis le silence.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment enflammé sans un regard en arrière. Quelques bombes aux bons endroits et plus de traces. Déjà les personnes s'ameutaient autour de l'immeuble. Ils prirent une petite ruelle adjacente, et vide.

- C'est pas bon pour la santé, la cigarette, Haya-chan.

- Tch, ne m'appelle pas Haya-chan, stupide baseballeur !

- C'est quoi la suite ?

- On va au Japon.

- Pour notre lune de miel ?

- Le miel je vais le foutre sur ton sabre puis te le planter dans l'anus ! Non, il nous a demandé de venir le rejoindre quand on aura fini avec l'autre con, donc maintenant.

- Que tu es méchant avec moi Haya-chan !

Le bretteur se positionna devant le dénommé Haya-chan.

- J'ai du miel dans la chambre d'hôtel si tu veux…, chantonna-t-il joyeusement, puis son regard redevint froid, il est où ?

- A Namimori, il l'a retrouvé.

- Qui est avec lui ?

- Seulement Reborn.

- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

- Mais d'abord 'faut qu'on récupère Hibari, tch... 'va encore tout casser.

- Lambo, on le laisse ?

- On laisse la vache avec les siens, on aura enfin la paix !

Il regarda sa montre.

- Il nous reste du temps avant le prochain vol, il l'a déjà réservé, et pour chercher l'associable, on a vraiment du miel dans la chambre Takeshi ?

- Autant que tu veux…

XxX

Lambo rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Il fulminait. Ils le laissaient encore une fois derrière pour terminer le travail. Certes c'était le plus jeune, certes il commettait pratiquement chaque jour une ânerie, certes il pleurait, peut-être, pour un rien mais il n'en pouvait plus de devoir à chaque fois finir le travail. Pour lui c'était synonyme de bagne. Il regardait le champ autour de lui, il n'avait que lui et les vaches, les vaches et lui. Au loin, il apercevait la petite ville et la tour de verre enflammée. Ils avaient terminé maintenant c'était à son tour. Il devait vérifier qu'aucun témoin n'était encore vivant dans le cas contraire il le tuait, il devait surveiller les journaux et être sûr que l'évènement serait rapporté.

_Il le sera, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un premier ministre se fait tuer de la sorte._

L'affaire remonterait jusqu'au plus haut, et là il devait faire en sorte que les journalistes disent ce qu'il veut, en dire assez pour faire un scandale mais pas trop sinon les fouines vont flairer la veine et devenir gênants. Cette mort n'était que le prélude d'une série. Utiliser la peur à son avantage. Il avait bien d'autres obligations à faire mais toutes consistaient plus ou moins à finir le cadeau pour que, lorsqu'il serait ouvert, le spectacle en soit grandiose. Chaque détail était vérifié et revérifié. Le travail en soi n'était pas spécialement désagréable mais il était toujours envoyé en Italie et devait loger chez les Bovino, qu'il détestait particulièrement. Et c'était le cas.  
En sortant du champ, il eut cependant une petite pensée pour Hayato et Takeshi qui devaient prendre l'avion avec Hibari, leur position n'étaient pas plus enviable.

- Tsuna-nii… quand est-ce que tout cela finira ? demanda-t-il, les yeux levés vers la Lune.

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour cette fois ^^, une petite review ? *yeux du chat potté... sort les images yaoi... ça à plus d'effet*

Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes !

(a encore l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc... )


	5. Chapitre 4

Bon après une période de vide me revoilà ^_^

Merci pour vos reviews qui font toujours aussi plaisir et à ceux qui me suivent !

Il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'actions et je m'en excuse, c'est pas le meilleur texte que j'ai pu faire et je m'en excuse aussi _ certaines parties devaient être refaites mais finalement ne voyant pas trop comment retourner la formulation j'ai laissé tel quel.

Bref, bonne lecture je l'espère.

* * *

Il leva la main devant lui. Il ne la voyait pas dans l'obscurité mais cela lui importait peu. Il la bougea dans tous les sens comme un enfant avec son hochet. Son esprit était vide. Son bras retomba sur ses yeux. Il tourna la tête, souleva son bras, il soupira. Aujourd'hui il allait faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent : être à l'heure au lycée, être entre les murs à l'heure. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il ne voulait pas non plus voir ses parents au réveil et puis il avait quelques affaires à régler... Il essayait de se persuader. Et puis il pourrait enfin prendre un vrai petit déjeuner japonais et non plus un petit déjeuner à l'européen. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait plus la douceur d'un croissant chaud le matin mais il voulait changer. Il patienta dans sa chambre. Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement. Enfin quand il songea que c'était le bon moment, il sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Il passa sur la pointe des pieds devant celle de ses parents, silence. Il descendit les escaliers, les lattes grincèrent, il se figea, tendit l'oreille. Rien. Il continua sa progression. Il prit un petit déjeuner furtif à base de riz et une soupe miso. Sa tasse fumante entre les mains il regardait le soleil se lever entre les rideaux. Il la posa sur le rebord de l'évier où il trouva un stylo. Il fouilla la cuisine du regard et trouva une feuille. Il la saisit et griffonna quelques mots à l'intention de ses parents et la glissa sous la tasse.

_Je pars plus tôt, je passerai chez un ami après les cours. _

Il remonta se doucher et se préparer. Il se sentait seul dans la maison. Toujours le même silence, il en devenait pensant.

Il se fixa dans le miroir embué de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux humides lui collaient au visage. Sous ses yeux vairons de larges cernes parcouraient sa peau. Il grimaça, et approcha son visage du miroir. Il faillit lâcher un hoquet ; de son œil droit, le borgne, le rouge, partait de petites veines qui se propageaient sur presque un centimètre en bordure du globe oculaire. Elles pulsaient de sang. L'image qui s'offrait à lui le fît frissonner. C'était comme si une personne avait planté un pieux dans son œil et que le sang avait giclé sur le pourtour. Ce qui n'était pas faux en soi. Il le cacha rapidement sous son nouveau cache-œil.

De retour dans sa chambre il mit son ordinateur portable dans son sac et ajouta un paquet de sucettes qu'il avait mis en réserve pour ce genre de situation.

XxX

Elle se pinça, elle ne rêvait pas. Mukuro Rokudo était là...avant la sonnerie... Elle lâcha le téléphone qui tomba sur le sol non sans un craquement inquiétant, seule la voix de l'interlocuteur criant indiquait qu'il fonctionnait encore.

- Sachant que j'ai le droit à une coupelle de saké pour une demi-heure à une heure de retard, qu'elle sera la quantité que tu m'offres ?

- Mu-Mukuro ?!

- Le seul et l'unique.

Il s'avança vers elle et s'accouda contre le rebord de la paillasse. La dame de l'accueil ne semblait pas s'en remettre ce qui l'agaça quelque peu. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était venu avec un bouquet de roses pour le lui offrir !

- Spanner... Tu sais où je peux le trouver ?

- Ici c'est l'accueil par le service de renseignements, j'espionne pas les élèves.

Mukuro sourit, devait-il lui faire part des photos douteuses qu'il avait trouvée une fois dans l'un de ses tiroirs ? Et accueil rimait avec renseignement, non ? Cependant comme il ne voulait pas changer de sujet ou partir elle abdiqua.

- Avec Shoichi.

- Où ?

- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il tant ?

- Kufufufu je le trouverai sans ton aide alors, dommage j'avais un message de la part d'une libraire concernant un livre... Tu sais la libraire du coin de rue...

- En salle de technologie, sous-sol... Ils ne quitta jamais cette pièce, à croire qu'ils y vivent ! elle s'arrêtera un moment, ses joues rougirent, bref tu devrais les voir plus tard là ils doivent... Enfin... se réveiller.

- Muh, le sous-sol, pour y accéder faut bien passer devant la salle de théâtre nan ?

- Exactement, le prof n'est pas là ton petit fessier est sauvé.

- Kufufufu comme si j'avais peur de cet homo. Et mon verre de saké il vient ?

- Et le message ?

- Quel message ? demanda innocemment Mukuro.

Elle comprit qu'il s'était moqué d'elle.

- Pas de saké pour les menteurs ! Allez du balais maintenant ! elle fit de grands mouvements des mains.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de passer sa main sous le bureau et en sortir la précieuse petite bouteille blanche. Il avala le contenu d'un coup sec.

– Ne t'inquiète pas je tiens bien l'alcool... murmura-t-il à son oreille tout en reposant la bouteille vide, puis il partit.

XxX

Il rencontra quelques élèves en traversant la cour, tous plongés dans leur manuel scolaire. Il remonta son col de veste, le temps s'était rafraîchi. Il accéléra la cadence, son sac cognait contre le bas de son dos. Il ouvrit la porte du bâtiment et s'engouffra dans la chaleur. Comme ce matin, il avançait silencieusement jusqu'à une porte bien précise. Celle du club de théâtre. Elle était fermée, il n'y avait personne. Il se détendit et reprit son chemin. Au bout du couloir il trouva un escalier qu'il descendit quatre à quatre. Les murs blancs et le manque de luminosité naturelle lui rappelait les hôpitaux ou plutôt les morgues. Il se sentait à l'aise. Il tourna à droit puis à gauche et enfin il trouva la salle d'informatique, aussi appelée salle de mécanique, des geeks ou des horreurs. Il n'y était jamais allé, il se demanda bien pourquoi, avec un tel surnom il devait se sentir comme un poison dans l'eau. Il actionna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté.

Des câbles électriques ainsi que des vêtements pendaient au plafond. Machines et papiers recouvraient intégralement les tables, il en venait même à se demander s'il y avait vraiment des tables sous le désordre. Il distingua un chemin entre les pinces crocodiles et les fers à souder qu'il emprunta. Sur les feuilles qui parsemaient le chemin il pouvait y lire différentes formules mathématiques et chimiques, des croquis et même une liste de course. Une clé à molette lui tomba sur le crâne, il lâcha un petit cri. Il la ramassa. Tuer ou ne pas tuer les occupants de la salle avec cette clé à molette ?

Un bruit. Un froissement de feuille.

– Shoichi t'as ramené mes sucettes ? demanda une voix.

C'était Spanner. Lui aussi avait une petite réputation où se battait à la première place celle d'inventeur et celle du plus grand mangeur de sucettes.

– Kufufu. Non c'est Mukuro.

Une tête blonde sortit d'entre les câbles. Une sucette entre les dents, un masque de protection dans les cheveux, il le détaillait du regard.

– Je n'ai pas tué ton petit camarade kufufu.

– Oh ma clé à molette ! Je la cherchais, s'exclama Spanner en prenant des mains la clé.

Mukuro regarda le plan de travail du blondinet. Une imposante machine y siégeait, elle ressemblait à une mouche.

– C'est un Gola Mosca, il n'est pas encore fini. Il ne le sera sans doute jamais puisque le lycée veut pas qu'on y ajoute des armes à feu, indiqua Spaner les yeux plein de tristesse.

Mukuro hocha la tête, c'était vraiment fâcheux en effet. Maintenant son rêve de réduire le lycée en cendres avec une mouche géante se retrouvait anéantit.

Il ouvrit son sac à dos et en sortit son ordinateur. Spanner lui prit automatiquement des mains. Mukuro ajouta par dessus son sachet de sucette. Il se sentait presque humilié de demander de l'aide à une tierce personne. Il n'y connaissait strictement rien en informatique, vraiment rien. Et alors que Spanner ouvrait la bouche, il lui lança un regard noir et partit sans un mot.

XxX

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas la personne devant lui qu'il percuta de plein fouet.

– Nufufu, Mukuro.

– Kufufu, Daemon-sensei.

Le prof qu'il aimait le moins, non pas à cause de sa coupe de cheveux semblable à un melon ni au fait que son rire ressemblait au sien mais à cause de sa tendance maladive à vouloir le prendre comme figurant dans ses pièces de théâtre les rares fois où il mettait le pied dans l'établissement. Soit deux fois mais c'était déjà de trop.

– Je suis pressé alors si vous voulez bien… mentir était une seconde nature chez lui.

Il maudit intérieurement la Dame qui lui avait pourtant dit que cet énergumène n'était pas ici. Daemon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il regarda sous toutes les coutures l'élève qu'il avait devant lui. Mukuro essaya de garder son calme et força le passage.

– Nufufu c'est pas par là.

– Je vous ai dit que j'étais pressé.

– Pressé de sécher les cours ? Allons allons les autres ne disent peut être rien, ta mère je ne sais pas, mais je sais pertinemment que ton père n'est pas de cet avis. Il ne voudrait pas que son fiston adoré manque les cours.

Deamon, ce professeur séchait plus les cours que lui. Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Il pesait le pour et le contre. Si son père l'apprenait il ne manquerait pas d'avertir sa mère, elle serait déçue, il ne le voulait pas.

- Vois le bon coté des choses, le théâtre te permettra de mieux mentir !

_Ce sont mes parents qui ont le plus besoin de ces "cours"... Ils me mentent... Ils me cachent quelque chose..._

XxX

L'Homme se pose beaucoup de question. Et Mukuro ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

_Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Faut jamais changer ses habitudes. Vraiment. Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas resté dans mon lit ? Vraiment, je crois que je préférerais être en compagnie de mon père plutôt qu'ici... En plus ma tête me fait mal. J'aurais peut être pas du boire tout le saké... C'est à cause du saké tout ça... _

Il avait des nausées rien qu'à lire le scripte. _Roméo et Juliette_. Aujourd'hui répétition avec seulement Roméo et Juliette. Sa tête le lançait, son œil droit le cuisait.

Il était Juliette. Tsunayoshi était Roméo. Ce dernier avait toujours rêvé de jouer cette pièce et quand il avait appris que le club de théâtre allait l'interpréter quelle ne fut pas sa joie.

_Mais pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi ne partirai-je pas ?_

– P'tain y'avait quoi dans ce saké ?!

C'était une salle de classe banale sans les tables et les chaises. Il y avait juste Deamon, Tsunayoshi et Mukuro. Mukuro, assis dans un coin, se lamentait sur son sort. Tsuna et Deamon discutaient dans un autre.

– Il a bu ou quoi ?

– Je crois bien que oui... alcool triste visiblement...

– Muhhh on devra faire avec alors.

Étant sûr que Mukuro ne pourrait pas les entendre, Tsuna se tourna vers Deamon. Son regard ambré se planta de le sien.

– Sache que je ne te fais pas confiance.

– Je le sais...

– Je les tuerai tous. Et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas.

– Nufufufu tu es bien arrogant. Mais j'ai le même but que toi, je ne ferai rien.

– Plus je vois ta sale gueule plus j'ai l'impression que je me suis fait avoir.

– Ton hyper intuition te joue des tours ? Elle te dis quoi ?

– De te tuer... comme les autres...

Deamon se pencha vers Tsuna, sa voix se fit glacial.

– C'est parce que j'ai les même buts que toi que je ne te tue pas. Tu m'utilises comme je t'utilise. Mais entre toi et moi, c'est toi qui risque le plus de finir chez les Vendicare... Les autres seront bientôt à vos trousses si ils ne le sont pas déjà. Le meurtre du premier ministre italien n'a pas du les laisser de marbre.

XxX

Iematsu tournait les pages de l'album photo tranquillement. Il se remémorait le bon vieux temps. Nana cuisinait tout en chantonnant, les effluves de sa cuisine l'émoustillaient. Il avait hâte d'être au soir pour pouvoir goûter son plat. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo d'eux trois. Nana et lui tenaient entre leurs bras Mukuro.

Il sortit son téléphone de la poche. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas que son fils devienne comme eux. Il regarda la photo, le sourire innocent du garçon. Ce même sourire qui avait déserté les lèvres de son autre fils. Ce n'était pas ses fils de chair et de sang, mais ses fils d'amour. Il ne voulait plus que Nana traverse toutes ces douleurs. Il ne voulait plus la droguer pour qu'elle oublie...

Qui appeler ? Qui répondrait ? Qui pourrait mettre un terme à leur cauchemar ?

Il était déjà trop tard... Alors qu'il était occupé ailleurs, Deamon avait fait surface cependant rien n'avait bougé. Pouvait-il le considérer comme un allier ou un pion neutre ? Non... Pas lui... Puis son fiston était revenu... son cher Tsuna... Ils avaient bougé. Des têtes étaient déjà tombées. Ils venaient le récupérer.

Son téléphone vibra.

_**Ils vont agir sous peu. Lal.**_

Il se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Il chercha dans ses contacts la personne qu'il voulait.

_**Sauve mon fils, mes fils. S'il te plaît.**_

La réponse ne tarda pas.

_**Pour Tsuna il est déjà trop tard. Tu sais le programme qu'ils ont fait à Mukuro... pour lui aussi c'est impossible. **_

Son cœur s'arrêta.

_**Rien n'est impossible. Ces gamins ont assez souffert.**_

_**Iematsu... je suis contre eux... Mukuro est de la même génération que Tsuna... il ira avec lui. Je ne peux rien pour toi. Les règles sont les règles.**_

_**Giotto... je t'en conjure. Ils vont agir et c'en sera fini d'eux. **_

_**Je suis sur cette mission, c'est fini Iematsu. **_

_**Où est passé l'homme que j'avais connu ?! Réponds-moi ! **_

_**Adios, Iematsu.**_

* * *

Je l'avoue j'ai peut être, peut être bien, abusé sur le coca pour la parti de Roméo et Juliette...


End file.
